Science Competition
by kazuazul
Summary: Renji VS Rukia? tarung kayak gimana? Minna! This is my first fic in this fandom.CHAP 2 APDET! please Review.
1. Chapter 1 : Renji VS Rukia

Minna!! Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Bleach.. jadi kalo jelek tolong dimaklumi..

Disclaimer : Bleach isn't mine. The owner is Kubo Tite-sensei.

Science Competition

Chapter I

Renji VS Rukia

By Kazuazul

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah di lapangan sekolah SMU Karakura, tampak seorang remaja putri sedang asyik membaca buku. Lalu muncullah anak setan berambut merah dikuncir menyapanya.

"Oi, Rukia!" sapa cowok itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Abarai Renji.

"Oh, kamu toh." Jawab Rukia tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Renji , sahabatnya diwaktu kecil.

"Hoy, ngapain aja di sini?" Tanya Renji

"Gak liat apa aku lagi ngapain?" jawab Rukia dengan sinis. Ya eyalah, Rukia lagi asyik-asyiknya baca buku digangguin sama Renji. Renji melihat Rukia sedang membaca buku jadi penasaran.

"Buku apaan tuh? Kayaknya asyik bener bacanya."seru Renji

"Mau tahu? Baca aja ndiri.." ucap Rukia seraya menyodorkan buku yang dibacanya tadi. Renjipun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tapi dirasanya buku itu terlalu tebal. Kira-kira 1000 halaman. Mana Hard Cover pula. Lalu dilihatnya covernya. Ternyata Rukia sedang membaca buku berjudul 'History of Indonesia'.

"History of Indonesia? Yang bener dong kalo cari bacaan! Mana tebel lagi." Protes Renji.

"Emangnya kenapa? Buku juga punya aku, kok kamu yang sewot? Aneh. Crazy!" kata Rukia. Sebel juga dia sama Renji. Udah bagus dipinjami, eh pakek protes pula. Minta di bejeg-bejeg!!

"Hah? Apa loe kate? Ngatain aku aneh? Kamu yang aneh tauk!!" ucap Renji dengan nada membentak. Gak terima dibilang aneh.

"Ada masalah?" kata Rukia sambil mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan yang gak kalah nyeremin sama aura setannya Hiruma. Bikin yang ngeliat bergidik.

"eh? Enggak." Jawab Renji gemetaran. Takut juga dia ngeliat Rukia yang kayak gitu.

"So, ngapain kamu ke sini? Ganggu tau!" ucap Rukia.

"Ye..-pasang muka gak mutu- aku itu gak maksud ganggu kamu tau. Aku cuma mau ngabarin tentang pengumuman kalo.."

"kalo ada seleksi peserta Science Competition? Aku udah tau. Udah daftar malah." Kata Rukia memutus ucapan Renji.

"Oh.. bagus deh kalo udah tau. Aku juga udah daftar kok."kata Renji dengan entengnya. Mendengar hal itu, Rukia kaget dan menoleh.

"Renji! Itu 'kan untuk siswa pintar dan berprestasi akademik. Gak mungkin banget 'kan kamu kepilih." kata Rukia yang terdengar merendahkan Renji.

"Apa maksudmu? Kamu piker aku bego apa?" kata Renji yang mulai emosi.

"Emang gitu 'kan kenyataannya!" jawab Rukia sambil nyengir.

""cih!" ucap Renji sambil mendengus kesal. Rukia cuma tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Tiba-tiba Renji tersenyum aneh.

"Gimana kalo kita taruhan?" ajak Renji dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Taruhan apaan?" tanya Rukia yang menghentikan kegiatan baca bukunya.

"Taruhan aku bisa gak kepilih jadi wakil sekolah di Science Competition gak? Mau gak?" jelas Renji.

"Serius? Udah deh Renji! Kalo gak mungkin ya gak mungkin. Gak usah lari dari kenyataan!" ucap Rukia dengan gaya menasehati.

"Gak ada yang gak mungkin, Rukia. Kalo aku mau, aku pasti bisa! Ngerti?" kata Renji optimis.

"Oke deh. Kalo kalah kudu traktir aku seharian!" ucap Rukia dengan senyumnya.

"Oke. Tapi kalau aku yang menang?" tanya Renji.

"Yah.. Aku bakalan ngucapin selamat buat kamu!!!"ucap Rukia dengan girangnya.

"Apaan tuh? Gak adil!" kata Renji protes.

"Terus gimana?" tanya Rukia yang lagi pasang muka lugu.

"Oke. Gini aja, kalo aku yang menang kamu kudu nembak Madarame Ikkaku!" jawab Renji mantap dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hah? Ikkaku? Yang botak, norak and gak jelas itu?" ucap Rukia yang agak histeris.

"Yip! Takut? Kalo takut sih gak apa-apa!" sindir Renji.

"Hah?! Si.. Siapa yang takut? Okey, setuju!" kata Rukia.

"Oke! Aku pegang janjimu. Gak mungkin 'kan seorang dari keluarga Kuchiki menjilat ludahnya sendiri, bukan?" ucap Renji setengah menyindir.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Rukia mantap

"Setuju!!" seru mereka berdua berbarengan. Dan setelah DEAL , mereka kembali ke kelas karena bel masuk telah berbunyi.

--To Be Continued—

Hajimemashite..

Watashi wa Kazuzaul desu.

Douzo Yoroshiku.

Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Bleach, jadi yah gak karuan geto. So, untuk membuatnya lebih baik please review ficku. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

Kepada author sekalian kuucapkan salam kenal. Tolong review ficku.

Caranya?

So easy, tinggal klik kotak berwarna ijo di bawah ini,

Lalu ketik apa yang anda mau ketik. Gampang 'kan?

Saran, kritik, dan lainnya akan kuterima dengan senang hati. So, please review.

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	2. Chapter 2 : Renji's Trick

Hai!!

Kazuazul is coming back!!

Science Competition

Chapter II

Renji's Trick

By Kazuazul

.

.

.

Saat pelajaran fisika di mana merupakan pelajaran yang paling dibenci siswa. Yang susah lha, yang gurunya gak enak kalo lagi ngajar, dan alasan lainnya. Begitu yang terjadi di sekolah tempat Renji dan Rukia belajar. Banyak banget yang mengeluh serupa. Tapi tidak untuk murid-murid teladan seperti Ishida, Hitsugaya, Inoue dan Rukia. Para penyuka pelajaran IPA. Renji? Dia gak sebagus mereka. Tapi baginya, selama dia berusaha, mengapa tidak?

"Baiklah anak-anak. Adakah yang mau memberitahukan rumus mencari jarak dalam GLBB?" tanya bu guru.

"Saya bu!" jawab Renji sambil berdiri di bangkunya.

"Ya, silahkan Abarai!" sahut bu guru.

"s= V0t ± ½ at2" jawab Renji mantap.

"Bagus, Abarai." Jawab bu guru sambil menyuruh Renji duduk kembali.

_KRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!! Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi._

"Wah, ternyata kau cerdas juga ya. Tak kusangka." Kata Rukia. Mendengar itu Renji langsung kesel. Dibilang bodoh, itu gak smart!!! (A/N: kok jadi kayak Kotarou seh??) pikir Renji.

"Tentu saja! aku bakalan ngebuktiin kalo aku itu bisa!!" jawabnya.

"Silahkan. Tapi inget aku gak bakalan ngerubah penilaianku ke kamu sampe pengumuman." sahut Rukia dingin.

"Oke. Terserah kamu. Emangnya aku peduli." jawab Renji.

Rukiapun berlalu pergi menuju kantin. Renji juga sibuk dengan buku-buku fisika, matematika, kimia dan biologi yang dipelajarinya guna Science Competition yang bakal diikutinya. Tak berapa lama, muncul genk yang diketuai oleh Ichigo dan beranggotakan Hitsugaya, Shuuhei, Chad, dan Kira. Kelima anak berandalan cap gopek terkejut melihat 'pemandangan' yang jarang dilihat. Renji belajar adalah suatu keajaiban yang bahkan mengalahkan 7 keajaiban dunia.

"Osh, Renji!! Makan yuk!" ajak Ichigo mendahului.

"Gak liat aku sedang belajar?" jawab Renji kesel. Pecah deh konsentrasinya.

"Heh? Kamu belajar? Kagak sakit kan kamu?" tanya Shuuhei.

"Ya gak lha. Emang salah ya kalo aku belajar?" tanyanya.

"Subhanallah!! Renji!! What's happening with you?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil memegang dahi Renji. Mau ngecek kali aja panas tuh anak.

"Mantap Jaya!!! Renji belajar? Bapak sama ibumu pasti terharu banget ngeliat kamu belajar!!" kata Kira menohok hati Renji.

"Wkwkwkwkwkwk!!!" tawa Chad. Dan membuat semua syok mendengar Chad yang lagi ketawa. (A/N: gak bisa bayangin Chad ketawa wkwkwk!!)

"BRAKK!! –Renji menggebrak bangkunya- kalian semua pada kurang ajar banget sih. Sebel deh!!" ucap Renji sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang lagi asyik menggoda Renji.

"Walah! Dia marah!" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Udah, biarin aja tuh anak. Mungkin agak sedheng hari ini." jawab Ichigo.

"Jyaaakk!! Malah ngomongin Renji sih? Yuk ke kantin!!" sahut Shuuhei. Dan kelima anak genk gak tahu tempe itu pergi menuju kantin.

Sementara itu Renji lagi dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan. Tempat para anak-anak rajin belajar di sana. Renji sama anggota genk gila itu sih ke perpus kalo disuruh guru sama ngadem doank. Males man!!!

"Sebel!! Mending ke perpus deh!!!" ucap Renji pada dirinya sendiri dan tidak memperhatikan jalannya. Dan dia sukses menabrak gadis cantik di depannya.

GUBBRAK!!

"Kyaa!!" teriak gadis itu.

"Aduh! Maaf ya! Ng? Kau kan Hinamori Momo yang pacarnya Hitsugaya itu ya? Waduh, kalo dia tahu bisa-bisa aku besok udah jadi lemper donk!" kata Renji melihat sosok gadis itu. Hinamori Momo, temannya waktu SMP.

"Abarai-kun? Ah, gak apa-apa. Santai aja kali. Lagian kalo kamunya jadi lemper kasihan konsumennya. Adanya mereka sakit perut." ucap Hinamori.

"Makasih atas pujiannya." jawab Renji. Kentara sekali tersinggung dengan yang diucapin Hinamori.

"Sama-sama! Ngomong-ngomong, Abarai-kun mau ke mana?" tanya Hinamori.

"Ah, ke perpus! Kamu?" tanya Renji.

"Sama! Bareng aja yuk!" ajak Hinamori.

Dan mereka berangkat bersama menuju perpustakaan. Di perpustakaan.

"Abarai-kun belajar buat Science Competition ya?" tanya Hinamori setengah berisik. Ada perintah yang berbunyi, "Don't be Noisy!"

"Yep! Gak kaget?" tanya Renji.

"Ngapain kaget? Biasa aja lagi!!" jawab Hinamori realistis.

"Menurutmu, aku bisa kepilih gak ya?" tanya Renji.

"Bisa aja. Selama manusia mau berusaha mengapa tidak?" jawab Hinamori. Renji cuma mangut-mangut. Dia makin optimis menghadapi Science Competition. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca biologi tentang Virus, bel masuk berbunyi. Mau gak mau semua yang ada di perpustakaan kudu balik ke kelasnya masing-masing. Dan pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai!

-To Be Continued-

Talk show sejenak!!

Kazuazul: Woah!! Akhirnya selesai juga bikin fic ini. Minna-san, kenalin aku punya asisten. Namanya babi!! Babi, sini!!

Babi: kok babi seh man!!! Namaku Maya!!

Kazuazul: Halah!! Babi aja ganti nama jadi Maya. Udah lha babi terima aja!!

Babi: Huwa!! Piman!!!

Kazuazul: piman.. emangnya aku p-man di tivi itu? Aku Kazuazul taukk!!

Babi: Huwa!! Piman!! (bacanya piman, bukan pimen apalagi pigmen)

Kazuazul: ah, sebel sama kamu, Babi!! Pergi sono!! Oh ya jangan lupa review ficku ya!! Sorry nih apdetnya luama. Abis UTS neh!! Sampe ketemu di next chapter or next fic!!

Babi: ah, Piman!!!

Kazuazul: udah dibilangin kok!! Aku Kazuazul. Siapa itu Piman, Hah?!!

Babi: Piman itu kamu. Sapa itu babi, man?

Kazuazul: babi yah kamu!!!

Babi: ah!!! Piman~!!!

Kazuazul: !##&^&&(*)(**!!!!!!

Babi: kamu ngomong apa, man?

Kazuazul: Pergi lha BABI!!! –bawa clurit- mati aja kamu, Babi!!

Babi: PIMAN~!!! –lari dengan kecepatan cahaya-

Dan tak diketahui nasib dari Babi maupun Piman!!

Eh, Kazuazul, ndeng. (gendheng? Gua donk!!)

Yep, jangan lupa review my fic!!! Bye..Bye..

Back sound: "Tolong, man! Aku jangan dibunuh, man!!"

Kayaknya masih hidup tuh babi.

Review please!!!


End file.
